


Addicted To Love

by Nepenthene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addicted Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, F/M, One Shot, Ruby is manipulative af, Season/Series 04, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/pseuds/Nepenthene
Summary: Ruby's kind of impressed that as of yet, Dean still hasn’t noticed that his precious baby brother is regularly getting high on demon blood. He’s either even more monumentally stupid than she’d thought, or Sammy-boy’s just a natural at the whole addict thing.Honestly, she muses as she eyes Sam’s ass, it might be a mix of both.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Addicted To Love

Ruby brushes Sam’s hair out of his face, lovingly running her fingers through it; when she gets to the crown of his head she tightens her hand into a fist and gives it a harsh tug. Sam grunts, his head snapping back to an uncomfortable angle. Ruby smirks at the picture he makes, kneeling between her legs with dopey, half-lidded eyes and her blood smeared in a bright streak across his mouth. He’s having trouble focusing on her face; he’s practically drunk on her.

“I think that’s enough for now, Sammy. Don’t you?”

She lets go of his hair and he shakes himself like a wet dog, face screwed up into a ragged scowl. “Don’t call me Sammy.”

Smoothing a hand over her arm to heal herself, she makes a pouty face. “Aww, but it’s so _cute.”_

“Shut the fuck up, Ruby.”

Ruby just laughs as Sam pushes himself to his feet and walks on unsteady legs towards the bathroom. She’s kind of impressed that as of yet, Dean still hasn’t noticed that his precious baby brother is regularly getting high on demon blood. He’s either even more monumentally stupid than she’d thought, or Sammy-boy’s just a natural at the whole addict thing.

Honestly, she muses as she eyes Sam’s ass, it might be a mix of both.

She licks a stray drop of blood off her thumb, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. Things are going well. Every time she offers, Sam comes, and no matter what he tells himself he’s definitely here for more than just the blood at this point. It’s been so much _fun_ to watch his objections diminish, whittled away little by little by the power that flows through his veins. Power that she controls. It’s a delicate game of cat and mouse she’s playing with him: she has to be kind enough, soft enough that he’s fooled into thinking she’s _complex_ and that she really does want to keep things running the way they are, but mean enough to keep him interested. She’s recently started sprinkling a bit of the wounded warrior in there, too; it was a good choice. She’s seen a few promising flashes of pity in his face in response. Maybe she’ll play that up in future.

Let’s be real, though: the sex is doing most of her work for her. As long as she keeps fucking him he’s going to be at her beck and call. She should probably get him to bang her again before he leaves, actually.

She stands up and stretches, emphasizing it because she knows Sam can see her in the mirror. The sounds of movement from the bathroom stop. Ruby turns away briefly to hide her grin, toning it down to a sultry tilt of her lips as she makes her way over to the bathroom door. Sam’s standing at the sink, hands planted solidly on either side. The blood is gone from his face, washed down the drain, but there's still that wild, dangerous glitter in his eyes. Ruby comes up behind him, placing her hands delicately on his hips and dropping a kiss onto his shoulder blade.

“So what’s the flavour of the week, hmm? You boys need help chasing down a ghost?”

“We don’t need your help, and we don't want it, either,” Sam says coolly, but one of his hands comes up to cover hers. She smiles smugly against his skin.

“Whatever you say, stud.” She presses closer and lets her free hand wander down over his hip to play with the waistband of his boxers. The faint hitch of his breath is _delightful._ “I’m still in the mood for a little fun, though; what do you say to one last round before you go?”

“I should be getting back,” he hedges unconvincingly as he turns to face her. She puts her hands on his shoulders and hops into his arms, and he catches her without a second thought. His hands run over her thighs as she winds her legs tightly around his waist, and she kisses him, deep and dirty. He’s already walking back towards the bed when she breaks away.

“Sure you should,” she says matter-of-factly, then grins wickedly and rakes her nails over the nape of his neck. “But where’s the fun in that?”

_The lights are on, but you’re not home_  
_Your mind is not your own_  
_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_  
_Another kiss is all it takes..._

_Oh, you like to think that you’re immune to the stuff, oh yeah_  
_It’s closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough_

_You’re gonna have to face it:_

_You’re addicted to love_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was making my way through Florence + The Machine's album "Lungs" a little while ago, and as soon as I heard her version of "Addicted To Love" I knew I had to write something about Sam. I hadn't planned on making it from Ruby's POV, but she's just so fun to write. (Sorry, Sammy.) 
> 
> This is my first fic on here, so please be nice! If you think of some constructive criticism, feel free to share. :)


End file.
